


Family Drama

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Other, The Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Poof is doing a school assignment to create a family tree. And as he works with his brother they keep running into a problem. No one knows anything about Mama Fairywinkle,  Wanda insist she never met her. And so to reunite Wanda with her mother Timmy wishes for her to appear. Bringing family drama that Waanda has been trying to avoid for quite some time.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Poof Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Poof Cosma & Timmy Turner





	1. Chapter 1

Star Wars The Clone Wars - The most dangerous beast is the beast within  
Chapter 1 (Facing a Demon)  
Blonda Fairywinkle rubbed thick globs of lotion into her face, and relaxed a little. Even after so many years it still helped relax her when her anxiety skyrocketed. After rubbing the lotion into her skin, Blonda double-checked her outfit. She wore her usual blue shirt, black pants, and the very expensive fur scarf. Everything had to be perfect, not a single wrinkle anywhere. After spending two-hours in the bathroom going over her appearance with a fine tooth comb. Grabbing her wand from the sink, as her anxiety was skyrocketed. She gave it a wave, and poofed herself down to earth. Down to the house of her twin sister's current godchild Timmy Turner. Reappearing into the boy’s bedroom to see her twin sister floating over her godchild. She was holding her son in her arms as her godchild was slowly rising up from bed. Cosmo was nowhere to be seen, “Blonda what are you doing here?”   
“Umh are you ready yet? I’m thinking I shouldn't go.” Blonda admitted, and Wanda looked at her confused.   
“Sweety have you eaten today?” Wanda asked her, and Blonda shook her head. “You know you aren’t supposed to use that medicine without eating.”   
“I know. I’m just so nervous...Wanda. What if she still hates me? What if..?”   
“Who are you talking about?” Wanda asked, and before she could respond. Cosmo reappeared to inform them the breakfast was ready, and the five of them moved back into the fishbowl. Which meant the boy’s parents had once again forgotten to feed him or left so early they couldn't. Blonda had spent enough time around the boy to know about him after all he had become quite popular throughout Fairy World. So they ate, and Blonda kept quite downing pancakes. Watching as Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy we’re laughing. Enjoying themselves without a care in the world, and Blonda could for a little while pushing down her growing anxiety. After they finished up breakfast Wanda turned towards her twin sister.   
“What’s going on? You’re never this quiet….unless…” Wanda froze when she realized what was going on. “It’s today isn’t it?” Blonda nodded her head, “Oh no.” She rushed from the fish bowl kitchen and down the hall. She didn’t move, emotionless trying to deal with the storm of emotions that was arising.   
“What’s going on?” Timmy asked, confused.   
“I don’t know.” Cosmo said.   
“Poof Poof.” Poof said as he folate upwards from his seat.   
Wanda reappeared into a daze, “Oh god. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Blonda just shrugged her shoulders, and she sighed. “I wish you would stand up to mom? And finally be yourself.” She muttered, “Anyway, Timmy you’re not going to school today.” Timmy looked at his godmother.   
“Why?”   
“I’ll explain it later.” She said, and rushed towards the phone in the bowl, “Hello Mama Cosma I need you to babysit Poof, and Timmy. Today’s the day the roaring cookie is free….Hello?” Wanda asked suddenly and after a moment carefully shut off the phone.   
“Why the heck didn’t you tell me it was today?” She shouted, “Come along you two.” Mama Cosma reaped her wand, and took the two children from the scene. “I don’t want that...that animal anywhere near my desires. And Wanda.” Wanda looked at her, “I’m sorry dear for my behavior. I thought for sure she was never going to be released.” With that Mama Cosma disappeared with Timmy and Poof. Blonda kept quiet, she didn’t move or react. Unsure of how to act or think. All of this had to be a dream almost like a fever dream, and Wanda moved into the bedroom. She did a quick shower, and reappeared. Moving as swiftly as she could without making so much as to terror apart the house. “Alright ready to go?” Blonda nodded her head, and didn’t move or think forherslef. Like an automaton, Wanda raised her Wanda, and poofed all three of them towards Albactraz.   
Standing outside was Jorgen Von Strangle, he looked towards the three and slammed his giant wand on the ground. And she appeared, Wanda looked nervous. And Cosmo looked confused only to see her, and terror filled his heart. Mama Venus Fairywinkle the terror of all of Fairy World. With her short pink hair, black-rimmed glasses, and wore an orange jumpsuit. Jorgen handed Wanda the papers, and disappeared. It took a moment for Mama Fairywinkle turned her head towards the three. Cosmo hid behind Wanda, “Well-Well-Well. If it isn’t my ungrateful daughters couldn't bother to visit your mother every once in a while? And I see you brought your genus of a husband Wanda. And how are you my useless blonde-haired daughter. With that stupid tv show of yours.”   
Blonda didn’t respond, only looked at her mother. Frozen, unmoving until Wanda elbowed her in the stomach. “Hi Mama!” She shouted out.   
“Of course dumb, and useless as always? Well then let’s get going. I don’t plan to stand here forever.” She snapped with irritation, “And how's my ex-husband? Still playing with the trash? And Blonda.”   
“Yes Mama?”   
“One stop saying that.” She snapped, “What are you wearing? And are you married yet?”   
“No Mama.”   
Mama Fairywinkle sighed, and with that they moved away from the prison into the city, and town. Where the entire town had been shut down, business all closed, and not a single fairy roamed. Mama Fairywinkle groaned, but they moved through the city with thousands of eyes upon them. And as they moved, Mama Fairywinkle kept snapping at Blonda for every shakeup, and she was annoyed. Wanda didn’t step in, didn’t dare cross her mother, and then they came upon the house. Fairywinkle Manor something Big Daddy had worked on for hours. “Let’s go and see my incompetent husband if I chose someone smarter. You wouldn't be like this.” And with that they moved into the house, uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Blonda, and Wanda had been following their mother all around Fairy World. Which since word had gotten out about her coming out of prison had spread like wildfire. All of Fairy World had shut down like it was Christmas day which only added to Mama Fairywinkle’s anger. Even if they were hidden Blonda knew that all of Fairy World was watching them. She didn’t dare say anything to her mother trying to hold back the burst of emotions building inside her. The four of them as Cosmo flead imminently when Wanda had let her gaze slip. Leaving her sister, and her to face the demon of the past that still sent terror in her heart. “So mom what exactly are we doing? It’s clear daddy not here.” She told her mother in a clear calm voice as she was moving through the library till she found a book and moved it slightly. “Of course there is. Are we gonna be here all day?” Wanda asked.   
“Quite Wanda. Sometimes I wish you were more like your sister.”   
“You have no idea.” Wanda muttered the last part, and they moved down the flight of stairs. Wanda kept giving glances at her twin sister who was silent and cold. “Just be yourself Blonda.” She quicked noted towards her sister as a long subsided fear arose within her. Mama Fairywinkle had the power to make her sister regress, and lose everything she had been through. The terror and fears of her mother were never one to be forgotten. Blonda didn’t respond lifelessly, only moving on her mother's command. Something was wrong with Blonda, and there was nothing Wanda could do for her. Feeling powerless always made Wand angst.   
“Bumpkins you alight? I thought you would stay behind bars.” Big Daddy finally spooky he was trying to escape from the back end of the mansion. And Mama Fairywinkle turned her gaze towards him.   
“Still playing the tuff guy act I see? Still love the trash? Why not open a more profitable business.”   
“Don’t get all smarts with me!” He snapped, “You should be locked up! Forcing my daughters to spend time around you.”   
“Your daughters? You spend more-”   
“Sugar! You ain't’ the Queen of Fairy World anymore.” He reminds her, “Well I love ya, well used to anyways, but you can’t keep torturing the girls. Their grown up stop treating them like children.” He snapped, “Escesiply bumpkin over here.” Big Daddy spoke calmly to his ex-wife who could only roll her eyes.   
“I know this you bumbling idiot!” She snapped, “After a hundred--thousand year in prison. I would like to rest, and catch up with all that I’ve missed. You dunce. Neither of them have to follow us, I just expect my whole family to be their when I get released from prison. Unlike a certain someone.”   
“We’re not married anymore! You literally destroyer... never mind.”   
“Wanda can freely go anywhere she pleases. Blonda on the other hand is what I’m worried about.” Wanda looked towards her sister, “She still as young and dumb as she was before I got arrested. Unable to think for herself, all she cares about is useless and favours things. Wealth, beauty, and popularity. She’s never done anything worthwhile in her whole life, and never will. She’s still not married, still hasn’t made anything besides a half-baked tv show, do you want me to continue?-”   
“Don’t!” Blonda screamed and all three of them went silent and looked at her. “Just shut up!” Tears slid down her face, “I”ve waited for over a millennium for mom to finally get released from prison and this is how you act. Can we just get along? Please?” Blonda sobbed, and all three of them went silent unsure of how to act, “I don’t care what mom did or not. Can we just get along like a family for once? Just for a day?” All three of them looked at her unsure of what to do with her. Blonda was never-one to lose control over her emotions.   
Mama Cosma’s Place  
“You got a three?” Timmy asked his god brother who could only shake his head. Both of them sighed, “Then go fish.” Poof drew a card, and looked at his brother; both of them we’re bored out of their mind. No one had said anything, and Mama Cosma was constantly watching the tv. She tried to keep them up, but he was only getting more annoyed. As Cosmo, and Wanda were nowhere in sight, and he had missed a day of school, he was wondering if his parents would notice his absence.   
“Did Wanda tell you what's going on?” Mama Cosma finally asked them and floated over towards the children. Both of them shook their heads.   
“Poof Poof.” Poof said.   
“No.” Timmy admitted.   
Mama Cosma sighed, “Wanda’s and Blonda’s mother have been released from prison today.” She spoke, and the boy looked up and shook, “If you’re curious Mama Fairywinkle was once the queen of Fairy World. She’s the very reason why that position does not exist. During her time as queen she did a lot of bad things, and hurt people. She’s a monster! And no your godmother is not a princess nor was she ever going to be.” Timmy.   
“Poof Poof?”   
“No sweetie you’re mother should be fine.” Mama Cosma said, “It has been over a hundred-thousand years since she was in Fairy World. We just have to keep you two away from her. If word gets out that you exist...let’s just say it’s not going to be a pretty sight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
“You’re incapable of making yourself happy, and will always find a subsite.” Blonda grinced at her mother’s words from the night of release from prison. Most of Fairy World was still under lockdown, scared of another Fairywinkle tantrum. One trait that Blonda was grateful to never receive from her mother. It had been three days since her release from prison, and Blonda had taken them all off. Technically her contract stated she could have a few weeks, most of which she had stacked throughout the centuries. But her mood hadn’t improved since her mother was released, and only seemed to sour with time. The first day and half was nothing, but following her mother. Wanda had kept Timmy, and Poof somewhere safe for one and half days till she could slip away. Who knew that was going. Even if personally Blonda didn’t see the glee in children they were her sisters.   
“Oh, hi Blonda. You’re late.” Blonda was snapped out of her trance by the voice of the secretary. “Would you like today's schedule? Or shall I have it sent to you later? Both the producer, and the union rep wish to talk to you.” Blonda nodded her head.   
“Not surprising. The union rep wants me to join the union, and the producers want to talk about my contract for next season. Just give me my schedule and tell them if they ask to talk to me. To contact my manager they’re setting the meating up.” The woman nodded her head, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. And handed Blonda her daily schedule, and Blonda just floated through Fairywood. True she could’ve just poofed there, but she had no particular interest, and just took her time. It took her another little while to find her trailer, switch into her costume, and find the location for shooting today. It took her over an hour from registration to appearing on set to have everything in order. And by that time the cup of coffee in her hand had gone cold. So Blonda just tossed it, and turned towards the director. “Hi hun,” Blonda waved at the man. “Sorry I’m late. I had a runin with the poofarazi.” Blonda lied to the man who nodded his head accordingly.   
“Very well then we’re about to finish producing the other half of the last episode for this season.” He spoke, and Blonda nodded her head. Floating over towards Dr. Rich Evans, her soppy love romantic interest as Nurse Blonda. She looked at the man with a false smile on her face. Her ex-husband just tried to force a smile on his face. Sometimes Blonda wishes she could get more than just doctor drama type stuff. Maybe an action movie would suit her taste better, but Nurse Blonda had become their idol. “Alright then you should’ve received your lines from the three day vacation you took.” He noted, “Action.” Blonda swallowed the spit in her neck. Lines? With all the family drama she had forgotten to remember them. After five minutes the director shouted, “Cut!” And floated down from his seat looking towards her. “Blonda I love ya, but did you forget to memorise your lines again?” She nodded her head, “And what excuse do you have for not? We’re already behind schedule.”   
“Family drama.” She told him promptly. “Nothing to worry yourself about. It just took up all my time, and I forgot. I don’t have an excuse.” The director nodded his head, and sighed. Keeping quiet was vital in Fairywood. Rivals would use any ounce of information to take down opponents. And if the media got ahold of family drama everyone would pay for her mistake. From Big Daddy to her twin sister which would be hit the hardest as the one question or another would come up about the kids, and their went her entire life's goals. “So erumh I need my lines fed to me.”   
“This is going to be a long 12 hours.” He muttered.   
And it was a very long drooling twelve hours filled with constant reshoots, and corrections Constant glares came from the crew members, and that wasn’t including the fact they went over-time, or the usual breaks. It was possibly the most stressful episode yet. The twelve hours turned into a 14 hour shift, and it was the most grueling one that she had ever been through. Baggs had formed under her eyes, and an ungrovle amount of frustration formed. Though she finally founded the new script it took her another hour to finally finish up with her usual duties. She poofed herself home and crashed. Immediately upon waking up she dialed her mother's number. And spent an hour chatting with her even slipping in a few lies, and eventually said goodbye. Her mother was getting annoyed with Big Daddy, but was to be expected. After all Big Daddy did file the divorce after her imprisonment.   
Blonda moved to the kitchen and sat down and she had her chef cook her up something. And sat there as she turned on the tv, “Alright thank you Fairy Hart, this is Simon Sparklefield. And I’m here to tell you the latest news in Pop-Culture today. First and foremost. The union is making great strides to unionze all of Fairy Wood, so watch out Blonda. They're coming for you.” She rolled her eyes the union people had been after her for centuries, oooh the union people. Typical. She though bitterly and turned back towards Simon on the tv screen. “Speaking of Blonda. All My Biceps is coming into its final episode for the season. Which means her contract is going to have to be negotiated. And we have some drama on set. She was late...for the first time in forever. I wonder if this has to do with the She-devils release from prison? Who knows, who cares. Now then moving on to...


End file.
